What does this mean?
by mcdreamyfanatic
Summary: tried to put a few details about exam room merder sex scene. Based on 2x27. One-shot. :)


**Derek:** Meredith!  
**Meredith** _(starts running)_: Leave me alone!  
**Derek** _(running after her)_: Meredith!  
**Meredith: **Just leave me alone.  
**Derek:** I just want to make sure you' re alright.  
**Meredith: **No! I'm not alright! Okay? Are you satisfied? I'm not alright! Because you have a wife, and you call me a whore and our dog died, and now you're looking at me again. Stop looking at me.  
**Derek:** I am not looking at you. I am not looking at you.  
**Meredith: **You are looking at me! And you watch me. And Finn has plans! And I like Finn. He's perfect for me, and I'm really trying here to be happy, and I can't breathe. I can't breathe with you looking at me like that so just stop!  
**Derek:** You think I wanna look at you? That I wouldn't rather be looking at my wife? I'm married. I have responsibilities. She, she doesn't drive me crazy. She doesn't make it impossible for me to feel normal! She doesn't make me sick to my stomach thinking about my veterinarian touching her with his hands! Man, I would give anything to not be looking at you.  
_(There's a long pause. Meredith eventually turned around to face him. Derek looked at her. All of sudden he grabed her head and kissed her)_

Meredith's brain said to stop, to push him away. But she could not. She had been longing for this man's touch for ages. Derek Shepherd, the man who gave her the feeling of love-making for the first time. The magic of love-making which she never felt on those one night stands.

Derek was kissing her insanely as if he was thirsty for ages and a drop of water just fell on his lips. He unzipped her dress and slipped his one hand inside. Finally he felt her buttery soft smooth skin in his hand after a long time. Derek kissed all over her face. He did not want to leave any inch of her body. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and felt that familiar warmth and wetness . For a moment they forgot that a world exists outside this room, they forgot the wife, the vet ,the marriage everything. Meredith ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in Derek's ear, "ohh Derek kiss me…just kiss me..more..more please..I am all yours". Derek pushed her towards an examination table. He lowered her sleeves from her shoulder and her black bra popped up. This visual made Derek absolutely crazy. He kissed on her cleavage insanely and cupped her boobs with his hands. Derek gave soft bit on her breast. Meredith moaned in pleasure and clutched Derek more closer as if she did not want to let him go this time. Derek pulled her hair and planted kisses after kissed on her. Meredith felt that rain of kisses just poured on her and drenched her completely . Meredith helped Derek to get rid of his jacket. Any piece of cloths seems unnecessary for this moment. He slipped his hand inside and took off Meredith's panty. And without knowing he put it in his pocket. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his boxer. They looked at each other and their stares were filled with love. The only thing they felt at that moment was love, nothing else. Meredith whispered, "Derek I can't….ohh god I can't wait a single minute without having you inside me". Derek smiled and pushed his penis inside and for the first time they were having sex without a condom. Derek felt the warmth and the wetness. He started stroking harder and Meredith just said "Derek". He understand what she wanted now. He could read every sign of her body ,what makes her moan, when she is going to have her orgasm everything. Derek pulled out and rub his penis over her clit. Derek knew after a few second she will burst into a screaming orgasm and grasp his butt as tightly as she can to smash her body with him or may be give him a hickey instantly and she did. But this time she skipped the screaming part. She was usually very loud and noisy which was undoubtedly turned him on as hell."Derek…I….I can't ….I can't…ohh I am gonna come..It is near" said said " I know Meredith, wait for me… I am coming too.. lets land together". Then Derek started thrusting again and after a few minutes he too had the mind blowing orgasm of his lifetime. Meredith comes for the second time with Derek. Derek ejaculated inside her and Meredith did not seem to be worried. That "super-safe-sex Meredith" did not say a word when he splashed inside her. She wanted every piece of him. They were in each other's arm for a minute while recovering from their post-coital bliss. Finally Meredith and Derek realized that they just had sex inside an examination room. Meredith loosened herself form Derek's arm though she was reluctant to do so. Meredith felt naked suddenly and asked Derek to look for her panty. It was more like a habit. Before Addison showed up almost every time Meredith used to lose her panty and Derek was the one who had to find her panty. Derek pulled up his boxer and turned to face Meredith who looked perplexed.

**Derek:** "What does this mean  
**Meredith:** "Uh, I had panties on. Black ones. Do you see them  
**Derek:** "What does this  
**Meredith:** "Fix your tie  
**Derek:** "Meredith, what does this mean?!"

Well this means two soul mates just reunited .


End file.
